Tales from the earthsea 2The worth of a dragon
by Romancefan97
Summary: It's a new adventure developing the love betwen Arren and Therru.
1. Chapter 1:Difficult decision

_Tales from earthsea 2 (The worth of a dragon)_

Difficult decision:

A world where once people and the dragons lived side by side, but choosing different paths, they became apart . Now the king is dead. Killed by his own son.

Arren came back to his kingdom, it's been 8 months since he has seen Therru.  
Therru and Tenar are still living on the farm. Both Arren and Therru miss each other but they are too stubborn to admit it.

-I wonder when he's coming back-thought Therru.

-I wonder when I'm going to be able to see her again-thought the young Prince.

Since his return, many reunions have been made to discuss his crime. It's true that he killed his father without a particular reason but he is the prince and he has a kingdom to rule. Many say to lie or forget and make him King because it's more important, others say that he should be punished or the people, or even him, will think that he has no limits and can do whatever he wants just because he's the heir to the throne.

Therru sings that song everyday. It makes her calm down. She knows what he did and knows what he is. They've become very close since the last adventure. Therru isn't a very sociable person and she knows that. She changed a lot since then.

In the nights an army passes through the valley and kills nature without even touching it. They are so called by the Monroy. Their leader is Takuma.

**Did you like it?**

**I know it's very short but it's only the beginning.I don't really like LONG chapters but they'll get a bit in the others.**

**I love reviews so please write some (:**


	2. Chapter 2:The sentence

The sentence:

One year now has passed. Arren was summoned for his last reunion. The decision has been made. Big doors opened and the little heir walked forth on the traditional red carpet. When he came closer to them he took a big breath and made his last step.

-Arren! Finally we've made the decision...But first we have a few more question: Do you admit that you really killed your father?  
-I do-said Arren

- Do you realize that killing a person is a crime even if you're a prince and killing the king, your own father is even worse?

-I do

-Well, then your sentence is...

Arren tried to maintain calm but he was very nervous.

-We know that your father wouldn't like you to be killed ,so for now you're banished from our realm. Your cousin Emen will be the next king. Then, to make it final: Arren you are banished, you can't ever comeback. Now go and goodbye.

Arren actually was REALLY happy. He was ready to die there, he knew what the price was to kill someone. He already knew that if he get out of there alive the first thing that he would do was visit Therru. He missed her so much. 'Do I love her?'-He though. He shook his head and started his way back to his farm not even looking behind. It was a long journey.

**Now that I notice they're really short but I'll keep my promise to make them (:**


	3. Chapter 3:Coming home

Coming home:

Therru woke up. She woke up like a normal day ,not having a clue that today would be the day Arren would return. She started to take the water from the well like she usually did every morning and then Tenar woke up. They had breakfast and later Therru looked after the sheep while Tenar worked on the land. Therru looked far away, her eyes filled with hope that she would see Arren coming back. Again she started singing. The wind blew, she arranged her hair and she looked again and there he was. 'Arren has actually come!' He waved and Therru ran and hugged him tightly ending with both of them on the ground. They smiled.

-You're here, you're really here-Therru blushed thinking of what she said to him.

Arren's face was also red. For brief moments they didn't talk..

-I've miss you-Arren said. How have you been? It has been 1 year, how is Tenar?

-I've missed you too, she's fine, like always! So how did it go? I see that you are still alive. Did they forgive you?

-Kind of...To tell the truth I was banished and I'm no longer the heir to the throne. I'm basically free now.

-Are you happy about it?

-Somehow I am. I thought that I was going to die. Even if I was forgiven I would've been ready to be king too.

-I see...So where will you be living?

-I thought I could stay with you and Tenar. Can I? Even if it's just for awhile?

-Of course. Let's go inside. You must be hungry. I'll help you with your stuff.

-Thanks.

While walking back home Tenar was still working. When she heard the gate opening she thought that was only Therru. When she held her head up she saw a different face.

-Arren!-she said happily. You're back!

-I am!

They hugged each other.

-Arren said he will be living with us-informed Therru.

-That's great, I'm glad.

-Thank you.

**I just love them together they're so if it's still short did you liked it so far?Review (:**


	4. Chapter 4:The evil aproaches

The evil approaches:

Takuma and his army wander through the forest. A black aura circles them. Devil without meaning, the worst of all.

He was wearing a red shining collar. They continued their way and ended up in an abandoned castle.

Takuma went to the library, some books were still there. Most of them were about history and general culture.

He was carrying a bag and takes out a book. A beautiful book,green mixed with gold stones.

There was a page which he'd reserved. The page had a picture of a grey dragon and on the right a text explaining the picture. He had already read it but even so he kept analyzing it. Then he turned the page and there was a spell.

'To find the way to the infinite life, the dragon's true name you'll have to possess. The red eyes and the grey scales will be the creature. If it already holds eternal life itself you most kill the beast to be able to steal it for yourself. The monster once possessed an owner. His owner was despicable and had a ring which could totally control the dragon. Who shall find it, will also be able to control the creature.'

Every time he reads this, an evil smile appears and a laugh starts. Looking to his left hand he takes off the glove and sees the ring that controls the dragon. Smiling ever louder Takuma kisses the ring like his most precious treasure.

He came back to the book and read a part that said:

'If you have the ring then you shall control the dragon. To be able to control it you only have to speak your command and be precise'.

He took a deep breath and prepared to say words which for many months he has been waiting to say:

-Come back to me, dragon. Show your true self and return to me.

He noticed nothing different. He stopped to think if he did everything right, summarizing everything he read many times, he remembered: I don't know it's true name.

He was desperate because how could he distinguish a dragon in its human form. It could be a girl or it could be boy and its name could be completely different. Then he thought:

-Maybe there is a spell to find if it's the dragon or not.

Fast he came back to the book. He didn't find anything what he was looking for.

-Tomorrow I'll search further and will kill anyone who comes in my way.

The sun rises and the army rides in the clear and light woods. On their way they end up in some kind of bar crowded with people. Takuma entered and tried to select someone to question. While trying to find someone he happened to overhear a conversation with a head slaver and his men. That head slaver was Hare.

-I'm so bored-said Hare. Since our last adventure nothing has happened. Any idea of having a little fun?

One of the man suggests:

-Hey, boss why don't we play with little girls? We haven't done that for a year now.

-Are you nuts? Since that teenage girl with a scar I won't do it again for a while. Who would have thought that she was a dragon?

Takuma's head turned. He came to the table where they were lazying. He pulled Hare to the wall holding him by the neck.

-Have you said dragon?

-Yes. Why?-said Hare shaking.

-Can you describe it for me?

-From what I remember it was grey with red eyes I think.-Trying his best to remember it.

-Can you describe the girl?

-She has a big scar on her face, very easy to recognize and she lives nearby with a woman. I can take you there if you want.

-Take me there NOW!-he was so close to finding the dragon, he couldn't wait any longer.

They all mounted their horses and Takuma and his army were being guided by the head slaver.

Therru and Arren were both watching the sheep. Suddenly the sheep started wondering and running like something bad was coming. They were trying to calm the sheep down and they finally heard the sound of hooves and the sound was getting closer.

When they were able to see some faces they immediately recognized Hare. Therru puts herself in front of Arren trying to protect him.

The army arrived. Takuma and Hare got off their horses and when they approached them Takuma asked:

-Is that her? The dragon is her?

-Yes, I'm sure.

-Very well then.

He takes by force Therru's arm and pulls her.

-Let me go!-she screamed.

-Let go of her now!-Arren said.

-No way, she is what I've been looking for.

-Why were you looking for me?-asked Therru.

-I need your powers to be immortal. And for that I need to know your real name.

-I'll never tell what my true name is.

-Is that so? Even if your 'boyfriend' gets hurt.

Therru looks back and notices that he's not there anymore and he's now taken byTakuma with a sword at his throat.

-Well you most know how it works: You give your name, I release the boy and promise not to kill him, you promise you'll be mine and be my slave for his sake and etc...So do we have a deal?

-First I have to make sure you don't hurt him. And you have to leave Arren and also Tenar alone.

-Fine now give me your name.

-Don't do it Therru. You'll lose your conscience.-exclaimed Arren

-Goodbye Arren...My real name is Tehanu.

-Finally your mine-Takuma smiles.

The ring starts to glow and Takuma says: Tehanu show your true form.

Therru unable to control herself anymore transforms in to a dragon.

-Now be my slave and do what I want. Now let's go

Tehanu's head lands on the ground and he climbs to her back and they start flying. Both the army and Hare follow them leaving the boy behind.

-Therru-screamed Arren.

**See that was bigger you like it?Review please (:**


	5. Chapter 5:A new journey

A new journey:

-Tenar, Tenar-the boy was screaming while running in her direction.

Tenar didn't know what was happening, she wasn't there, she went to the village to buy lunch. When she saw Arren running in panic she began to worry until...

-Tenar, Therru was captured, kind of...-Arren said breathless.

-What?-Tenar didn't want to believe what she just heard.

-It's true and it's all my fault. I'm useless.-Arren hit his head.

-Arren, Arren calm down...Tell me what happened slowly.

After he told her the story the sun was almost down. Tenar was quiet all along. Then said:

-We need to find her but I think it'd be best if we find Sparrowhawk first. He'll know what to do.

-Do you know where he is?

-No...but I know when he's coming back. If I'm not mistaken he'll be here in two days.

-TWO DAYS?If so then when he arrives Therru might be dead.

-But you can't go alone. We don't even know where she and the others are.

Arren sighed. When Tenar was already sleeping he kept looking at the grass and the rest of the field.

-I don't know what to do-he thought. No! I can't stay lying here and wait for a miracle. She helped me several times. She convinced me to live and the meaning of it. I'll go alone to save her.

He packed all the things he needed and started walking forth.

**I didn't have much to I love to imagine Arren's face (:**


	6. Chapter 6:The first step

The first step:

Arren stopped to think. His intention was to save Therru but where would she be? Well, he thought that it was useless to stay there and do nothing, while he could be closer to find her. So he took a deep breath and gave his first step and started walking.

He crosses the gate and follows the way. He looks around to decide which way to go. He sees the lights of the village nearby and goes to that direction.

He stops and looks at the swamp where he had found his 'other self' and remembers almost drowning while trying to escape from it.

No longer with fear that 'he' might appear Arren continues his way.

He thought a good and simple way to get a clue of where they are:

Ask someone.

Ironically he found an old man sitting on the grass looking at nothing, at least he thought it was nothing. Later Arren realized that he was waiting for the sun to rise.

' It's almost morning, I have to hurry; Tenar will wake up soon.'-he thought.

Running, he approaches the unknown man and asks him with no hope that he might know something of what he's looking for:

- Sir, by any chance have you seen a dragon and an army passing through here?

-I'm sorry son, I'm here for just a hour...

-Oh, I see-Arren was disappointed and continues his search.

The man seeing Arren's sad face wanted to help but he didn't see anything.

Sorry for not having been able to help he looks down and sees blood. As he looks closer he finds out that it was not only _blood_ but _dragon's blood_.

(When humans and dragons lived together they also learned about each other. In this case a dragon's blood is thicker and darker)

He then rushes to the boy and shows his finding. When Arren saw the blood on the man's hand he immediately thought that Therru was hurt and became angry but at the same time he was glad that he found the direction of where they went. He thanked the man and started walking faster.

**I hope you like this one. I had some difficulties because I don't want it to be a long journey but I think sometimes it's too short and quick review (:  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Where is Therru?

Where is Therru?

Therru and the others were still in that abandoned castle. The condition of the castle itself wasn't bad for the evil ones: It was in the middle of the forest so it was harder to find it and even if someone finds it will think that it's still abandoned.

Therru sleeps in the dungeons because she was big but Takuma didn't really care about her condition, she would die anyway-that was what he thought all the time.

Therru couldn't say anything neither Tehanu, even if she was sad or suffering she couldn't complain or do anything with him. She had to obey him because her conscious was no longer hers.

Arren was collecting little informations which combined were somehow useful. He was sure that he was going in the right direction but sometimes he had more difficulties.

-I'm coming Therru, just wait- Arren said walking even faster.

**This one is really short.I realize that I forgot to write about their location but I will develop more about it, so don't 't forget to review (:**


	8. Chapter 8:Help from a powerful wizard

Help from a powerful wizard:

It was dark and Arren had to rest a little.

He dropped his bag. He lies on the ground and quickly falls asleep. A few hours later he wakes up. It was still night. Looking around he sees a small light, it seemed like a fire. He followed the light and when he reaches the spot he found another man.

As he kept getting closer to the person's face it was becoming familiar. Much closer he sees all the man's face and he then remembers: It was Sparrowhawk

-Sparrowhawk?-Arren rubbed his eyes surprised to see the old friend.

The wizard immediately awakens looking surprised.

-What are you doing here? I mean...Shouldn't you be with Tenar?

-Well...I was on the way to her house but it became too dark and I decided to rest but...Why are you here? Shouldn't YOU be with Tenar and Therru?

-How do you know I was with them?

-News travel fast -said the wizard sarcastically.

-True...-Arren stops talking and prepares to answer the question-I'm here because they took Therru.

-Who did it? What happened?-asked Sparrowhawk was surprised and also worried. He thought he could sense if something was wrong.

-I don't know his name but he was with Hare and I bet that it was him that showed that man the way.

Arren told the rest of the story to the wizard and how he get in to the forest. The boy told him that he collect information from a man who found dragon's blood, that means Therru's blood; he went to the same bar that Takuma was when he found Hare, the people from the bar also told him that they saw the man who took Therru. He kept asking people for direction that they might be and ended up here.

Sparrowhawk said:

-I'll help you if you want. I'm also worried about Therru. We don't talk much, but she's a very kind girl and very important to you and Tenar.

Arren blushes.

-Thank you, that way we shall find her faster.

Both seemed exhausted since both have been traveling a lot and they rapidly fall asleep again.

**I just had to include Sparrowhawk.I thought that Arren should have a good companion so...**

**Please review (:**


	9. Chapter 9:A confession of love

A confession of love:

Now the morning arrived. Both packed their things and once again continued their journey.

-So if you, by collecting information got here than we should explore a bit more. I feel like we're close to finding her.-Told Arren with a smile.

-I hope you're write.

-Arren since we're going to be together for awhile can I ask you a question?

Arren looked at his friend not quite seeing his point:

-Yes

-What are your felling toward Therru...I mean do you like her because you going all this way to save her. She's at least more than a friend.

Arren's face became so red that he looked like he could explode.

-I...I...do...don't...know...what are...you...tal...talking...ab...about!-The boy spoke trying to avoid the question.

-You can tell me. No one will hear us.

-Even I don't know my own feelings. I started felling this way since that time in Cob's castle when she talked with me. The first I met her she didn't talk and seemed to hate me. When she started singing it made realize that we are similar. We both passed through tough times. She is indeed very special for me. I never felt nothing for someone before. I don't how it feels. I want to be with her. That's love, isn't it Sparrowhawk?

-It is my boy-he said with a smile of finally getting to hear Arren confessing.

-This is awkward...And what do I do...Tell her?

-It's the only way if you want to find out if she likes you too.

-Ok, I'll tell her. Let's go! We must find her!

'I love you Therru!'-he thought.

**Finally he realized his love,right?I knew that Sparrowhawk would be did you think I rushed too much?Review (:**


	10. Chapter 10:The next move

The next move:

Takuma was walking in circles, thinking. He got the girl and it's even nearer to the eternal life. But what he'd next?

He hits the table.

Hare was watching the scene all along. Trying to be useful he approaches Takuma and says:

-My Lord-he cleans his throat -May I suggest something?

-What? Tell me you idiot!

-What if we use the dragon to fight along with us and conquer the land of the Earthsea, Enland. When we win, you steal the life from the dragon and you shall be known be the Immortal King and rule forever.

Takuma looked very surprised. That wasn't a bad idea at all. He liked what he heard and repeat what he liked the most :Immortal King. He was imagining it already.

-Very well, we'll proceed with that plan .Well done, solder. As a reward, from now on you'll be the captain of the Monroy.

Hare was expecting that already. He could be very smart some times.

**You have noticed that in this story Hare became very useful to might be troublesome sometimes but without him the story would be too long :(**  
**Review (:**


	11. Chapter 11:Aside

HI EVERYONE!

I've noticed that it has been more than a month that I don't continue the story and I'm sorry. When I stopped it was because I actually wanted to have some reviews to see if I'm making a good job and if you're liking my story. Now that i read them I'm going to keep writing.

Thank you for the reviews and thank you for who is following me and added this story as one of their favorites. You don't know how happy that makes me feel :).

PS:Sorry for the mistakes :S


	12. Chapter 12:Crossed paths

**I'm sorry for the late update but I was completely without ideias and ,ironically, they appeared at 2:36 am but still, I hope you like it.**

Crossed paths:

Arren and Sparrowhawk have been walking for hours. The forest was bigger that they expected. They at least had each other's company and could talk but they've been walking blindly all day; they weren't sure if it was the right way and all the nature looked the same.

Eventually the night fall so had them. Both were so tired; they dropped their stuff and fell into the ground. Sparrowhawk was fast asleep while Arren had to many things running in his head: Now that he knew his feelings towards Therru he wanted to find her quickly. He kept on that thought until his eyes became too heavy and fall asleep.

The Monroy army was planning the invasion surprise. Both Hare and Takuma agreed that it would be best if the people weren't expecting it and they would have one more advantage.

When the morning came they get the dragon and put a chain around its neck.

Takuma got up in Tehanu's back and started flying and the army, including Hare were following them.

Arren opened his eyes. Sparrowhawk was already up. He was eating. The wizard looked at the boy and approached his hand with the bread and asked Arren if he wanted it.

When they finished they continued the search. All they saw around were many types of green.

When Arren stopped to drink some water, a distant sound reached the boy and it was coming closer and closer to their direction. When it was close enough, Arren heard horses but in the middle of it another a familiar sound was noticed too. Not taking risks both Arren and Sparrowhawk decided to hide to confirm their suspicions.

After awhile that familiar noise approaches and passes by, above them. It was a dragon, followed by an army.

Arren looked at the dragon and an automatic thought popped in his mind:

'Therru'?

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13:A little hope

A little hope:

Yes, it was indeed Therru. His search was over and the little prince felt so happy; but only for a few moments because when he came back for reality she was only going further and further into the wide sky.

He rushed trying to run after them along with Sparrowhawk but they still had to be careful not to be seen by the army.

They've been following them since the forest .Arren was also trying to figure out their plan so that he could try to stop them. After awhile he recognized the way the enemy was going- his kingdom. Well, now it wasn't his but of course he still cared and even if he didn't he would never let Takuma accomplish his plan after what he did to Therru, _his_ Therru.

Arren shacked his head after this thought, he still wasn't used to his (_finally_) realized feelings.

When it became dark the boy and the wizard discussed some sort of strategy. Along the conversations Sparrowhawk only felt powerless because he couldn't use his powers to stop and destroy the army ALL at once.

In the end realized that alone they couldn't do anything about it but Arren thought that to help, Sparrowhawk(since Arren can't come because he was banished) should warn them so that they could at least prepare.

The wizard left and started heading to the kingdom since it wasn't that far now.

**Sorry it took so long to update,please don't hate me :(.**

**I've never forgot to continue the story but i was without ideias.I hope you liked it please review.**

I've read an in-progress story that in the middle of the chapter I realized that the last chapter was made in 2011 and the person never updated and then I remembered what I've been doing to you guys and I'm sooooo don't worry I'm DEFINITLY going to finish this story just be patient,ok? 


	14. Chapter 14:Dreaming

Dreaming about the best memories:

After seeing Sparrowhawk leaving, Arren was by himself. He searched for a rock and just enjoyed the view...waiting.

The sun was so warm, relaxing and awhile later he began to feel sleepy and closed his eyes.

He was dreaming about Therru. The real Therru. Dreaming the day they met and how. The time he heard her voice, heard her sing...that song that made him cry. She was so important to him and he was going to get her back.

Within a flash Arren opened his eyes.

Sparrowhawk arrived at the kingdom, jaded. Climbed the street's roads until the castle. With the remaining strength, he opened the doors encountering the council.

The big table was surrounded by them and on the final middle of it, sat the king of the whole realm.

The wizard for a moment thought see the his old majesty, Arren's father, but that thought quickly changed after reminding his death.

The one who was now ruling was the boy's cousin, Emen.

-TAKUMA AND HIS ARMY ARE COMING TO ATTACK THE EARTHSEA KINGDOM!-screamed Sparrowhawk.

**Thank you for all the reviews.I'm SO happy that you liked the story so far.**

**Sorry to have taken so long to update but I still promise that I will finish review and don't forget about this story.**


End file.
